


The Adventures of Zephyr Brown

by zephyrcat3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adorable, Bullying, Childhood Trauma, Discrimination, Fluff, M/M, Pure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: The Adventures of Zephyr Brown is a story about a man named Zephyr who's the only elf with wings. he escapes his village from the ridicule and discrimination he got from his people and meets a kind city elf named Gabe who kindly takes him in. They go on adventures together to explore new worlds and just plain have fun :3





	The Adventures of Zephyr Brown

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be written in first person

My name is Zephyr Brown. I was born on the 25th of May in the summertime. I have long, wavy, pastel blonde hair and my eyes are emerald green. My skin is milky white and i kinda look like a vampire. I was also born with wings. crazy, right? not as crazy as the story of my life. I wish i could forget it but i just can't so the only solution is to tell someone to make myself feel better. It all started on the 25th of may all the way back in 2000 where i was born in a forest patch with the sun shining down on my mum. She was a pretty she-elf with sapphire blue eyes and platinum blonde hair that was braided. My dad was pretty good looking too i guess. he had ruby red eyes and his hair was light brown and braided into an up-do man-bun. It wasn't until a few days later after my birth did they discover that i had wings. they were tiny and white with light green tinted feathers. from that point on, i had to live in my room for all my life, rarely going downstairs for dinner or breakfast. I had to sneak downstairs every midnight to grab something to eat and if i got caught, they would lock me in the dark, scary, creepy crawly filled basement for the rest of the night with nothing to eat. When morning came, they sent me back up to my room and clipped my wings. that was the worst morning of my life. Getting your wings clipped meant that you weren't free anymore. you were trapped, tethered to the ground for six months until your flight feather grew back and the clipping process started over. they tried to even tear off my wings with a saw but i ran up to my room and locked the door before they could get to me. for the rest of that terrible, miserable, no-good day i cried. I didn't want to be tethered to the ground, i wanted to fly free like a bird. I didn't understand why my once loving parents were doing this to me. was it because of my wings? was it because i did something wrong? I felt guilty of myself for weeks upon end and i cut myself with a dagger i kept in my drawer. It kept me at peace for a while until the guilt tripping, verbal, and mental abuse started. my parents publicly and constantly told and reminded me that i was a mistake and that they should've aborted me when they had the chance. They told my friends untrue rumors about me and turned them all against me. They made everyone hate me. They made me alienated among everyone I've ever known just because i had wings. I figured that they were jealous of me and wanted me to kill myself so they could finally get rid of me but i persisted through it all. When night fell, i packed my bags and took a carriage out of the village so no one, including my parents would never see my face again. I knew i wasn't fit enough to live in that cursed village so i left. I left and never looked back. I was finally independent on my own with no rules and no one to harm me. I planned on moving to the city because it was lively and most likely full of people who could accept me for me. and i found exactly what i wanted when i got to the city and tried to find a place to live.


End file.
